


Счастливые окончания

by Regis



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Звездочка светлая, звездочка ранняя,</i><br/>Сделай, чтобы сбылись мои желания... (с)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Счастливые окончания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



> _Звездочка светлая, звездочка ранняя,_  
>  Сделай, чтобы сбылись мои желания... (с)

Блейк не рассчитывает на счастливое окончание. Он не седьмой сын седьмого сына, и если феи и благословили его в колыбели, он об этом ничего не слышал.

Он рассчитывает умереть молодым (ну, нестарым) и насильственно. Смерть как внезапная пауза, словно страницу вырвали из книги задолго до того, как была озвучена мораль.

Это Эйвон витает в облаках на крыльях своего воображения. Эйвон, который верит, что у всего этого может быть правильный исход. Разум Эйвона полон сказок: крепостей и сокровищ, безопасности настолько абсолютной, словно волшебной. 

Ночью, шепотом, Блейк обещает ему, что когда-нибудь его сокровенное желание сбудется. Ночь – это время для сказок и Блейк не считает свои слова ложью. Они также правдивы, как и сами желания и также тщетны. Он надеется, что Эйвон не верит ему при дневном свете.

Не будет никакого “жили долго” для них, ни царства справедливости и правосудия, ни богатого и тихого убежища. В самом лучшем случае будет разделенная смерть и геройская эпитафия. Пара скучных параграфов в исторических книгах следующего века.

И не то чтобы их жестоко обманывают. Смерть – это единственное окончание, ожидающее каждого. Но иногда лежа в постели, ослепленный любовью, на которую он тоже никак не рассчитывал, Блейк представляет себе неволшебные звезды вокруг Либерейтора и думает _“Я желаю”_.


End file.
